We are
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: RE-PUBLISH/ Patah hati?Patah hati bukan berarti dunia runtuh. Itulah yang dialami Hinata, setelah diputuskan secara sepihak. DAn berselang berjalannya waktu, ia bisa menemukan kembali pelabuhan hatinya./RnR?


**We Are**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Hinata X Gaara**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, Humor ?**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Seperti biasa…OOc, AU, dan hal aneh lainnya yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 18 thn**

**Sabaku Gaara : 23 thn**

Ini Fic pertamaku untuk pair Hinata dan Gaara. Tidak tahu bagaimana nanti jadinya. Tapi aku harap semoga bisa berkenan dan tidak mengecewakan.

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Sore pertama yang dilalui Hinata tanpa seseorang yang amat berarti dalam hidupnya. Salah seorang yang memberi warna disetiap hari-harinya terutama disekolah. Entah salah apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga tanpa alasan yang jelas pria itu mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja dan pergi entah kemana. Hinata bisa mengerti jika karena sikapnya yang tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan pria itu tapi setidaknya berilah alasan yang tepat atau jangan salahkan sifatnya yang memang pada dasarnya pemalu dan tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi selayaknya gadis yang idamkannya.

Hinata duduk sendiri di bangku halte bis dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua tangannya saling meremas dipangkuannya. Jari jemarinya perlahan memutih akibat terlalu kencang ia meremas tangannya. Ia sedang menahan tangis dan rasa sakit yang menusuk di dalam dadanya. Ia ingin menjadi gadis tegar dan ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ucapan pria yang memutuskannya tidak benar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback on

"Oi, Hinata-_chan_!" seru seorang pemuda dengan semangatnya melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sosok gadis yang dikenalnya. Sementara sang gadis yang dipanggil hanya melempar senyum tipis yang manis dengan rona tipis di pipinya seraya berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda itu, seolah-olah tak ingin membuat pemuda itu menunggu lama akan kedatangannya.

"M-menunggu lama?" tanya gadis itu dengan malu-malu.

"Ah tidak juga. Maaf memintamu datang kesini segala."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… s-sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aah…" Pemuda itu menggarukkan belakang kepalanya seraya dengan sedikit menunduk. Ia tampak bingung. "Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?" gumamnya pelan, sepelan mungkin. Tak lama ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung pada gadis itu. Sementara yang ditatap mengeluarkan rona setianya, kedua pipinya memerah, ia tersipu malu.

Manisnya.

"Jujur saja. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu dan aku sangat menghargai itu bahkan kau memberiku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu secara khusus. Dan waktu yang kita lalui sangatlah berarti dan menyenangkan. Aku sangat menghargainya… " Pemuda itu diam sejenak. Sorot matanya berubah sendu. "Tapi… Bisakah kita berteman saja?"

Kedua bola mata sang gadis membulat seraya menatap pemuda dihadapannya terkejut dan bingung. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ia berkata demikian?

"A-apa maksudmu?" Hinata mencoba bertanya.

"Berteman. Aku ingin kita berteman saja. Dan kuharap kau mau menerimanya."

"Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa begitu?" Hinata masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin kita berteman. Dan aku rasa kita hanya cocok sebagai teman… " Sesaat pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. "Gomen ne… aku harap kau mengerti. Hanya itu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Senang bisa mengenalmu. Sampai jumpa."

"N-naruto-_kun_…"

Pemuda itu hanya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Pergi tanpa tahu apa tanggapan Hinata hingga akhirnya sebuah kesimpulan terpikirkan olehnya. Pemuda itu ingin memutuskan hubungan khususnya dengan Hinata. Tapi apa alasannya? Kenapa harus tiba-tiba? Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti.

Ia hanya memandang kepergian sosok pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan hingga bayangan pemuda itupun menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Hinata tak bisa menemukan Naruto di sekolah. Seakan-akan pemuda itu menghilang ditelan bumi. Ingin bertanya pada temannya, Hinata tak memiliki keberanian itu. Dan ketika ia putuskan untuk langsung datang mengunjungi kediamannya, yang ia dapati hanya sebuah rumah mewah yang tampak sangat sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan penghuni rumah.

Gadis itu menghela napas pasrah. Ia sedih, sakit dan… kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari ketiga tanpa jejak dari Naruto. Hinata mendengar kabar dari salah satu teman sekelasnya bahwa Naruto pindah ke luar negeri dan akan segera bertunangan dengan gadis yang kabarnya dijodohkan dan pada kenyataannya memang Naruto sangat menyukai gadis itu.

Apa-apaan itu. Sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab.

Yang lebih membuat Hinata begitu mendalam rasa sakit dan menyesakkan yang diterimanya bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang dikenalnya waktu sekolah menengah. Sebenarnya Hinata tak mengenal langsung dengan gadis itu, hanya sekedar kenal disekolah menengah dan gadis itupun melanjutkan ke sekolah yang berbeda darinya. Sejauh yang Hinata tahu, gadis itu memiliki sifat dan sikap yang tak dimilikinya. Supel, cantik, percaya diri dan pemberani. Berbeda jauh darinya. Setiap orang terlahir berbeda-beda dan Hinata memahami akan hal tersebut serta bisa menerima itu. Yang tak bisa diterima dan tak bisa dimengerti akan kepergian Naruto dan putusan sepihaknya.

Hinata memang sudah terbiasa menjadi orang yang disingkirkan tetapi akan sangat amat sedih jika orang yang melakukan itu padanya adalah Naruto. Cinta pertama dan orang yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk sebuah kehangatan. Persahabatan dan cinta.

Sungguh menyakitkan.

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja. Tak usah ditahan. Menyebalkan," seru seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"E-eh?" Hinata terperangah siapa orang yang berkata demikian. Apa orang itu sedang berbicara dengannya? Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ke samping siapa pemuda itu.

"G-gaara-_nii_… "

Pemuda yang dikenal Hinata. Ya, pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah yang unik serta tato yang setia berada di dahinya. Pemuda yang kerap kali datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Pemuda yang merupakan teman kuliah kakaknya, Neji. Pemuda dingin dengan raut wajah istimewa, datar.

"Kenapa?"

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa menangis?"

"A-aku tidak m-menangis…"

"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak ada a-apa-apa…"

"Bukan itu."

"L-lalu?"

"Kenapa kau mau begitu saja menangis untuknya, pemuda berengsek itu?"

Apa itu? Apa maksdunya? Kenapa Gaara berkata demikian. Pedulikah? Ya, sepertinya memang peduli.

Benarkah? Peduli pada Hinata? Tapi kenapa?

"S-sedang apa kau d-disini?" Hinata mencoba bertanya dengan suara yang terkesan berbisik tetapi bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Gaara.

"Menjemputmu."

"M-menjemputku? K-kenapa?"

"Neji."

"_Nii-san_ t-tidak bisa m-menjemputku? K-kenapa?"

"Kantor memanggil."

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia tahu. Memang meski masih kuliah, Neji di panggil ke kantor perusahaan Hyuuga untuk berbagai keperluan dan kesibukannya. Hinata mengerti jika memang Neji tidak bisa menjemputnya tetapi yang membuatnya heran kenapa Gaara bersedia repot-repot datang untuk menjemputnya. Tidak biasa.

"Masuklah."

"A-apa?"

"Masuk ke mobil."

"M-mobil?"

Oke, jangan lupakan kebiasaan Gaara yang menjunjung penghematan kata dan tidak suka menunggu lama.

"Ayo." Gaara bosan menunggu respon lamban dari Hinata. Ia pun menarik paksa tangannya Hinata dan membuat gadis itu mengikuti langkah lebarnya menuju mobil yang dipakirkannya tak jauh dari halte itu. Hinata sukup kesulitan mengikuti langkah cepat dan lebar pemuda itu.

Wajah gadis itu perlahan merona ketika melihat sebuah tangan kekar mengenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tak ada seorang pemudapun yang memegang tangannya. Narutopun tidak pernah. Ooh, kenapa harus menyebut nama itu lagi. Lupakan nama itu sejenak, dan biarkan Hinata menikmati tangan kekar yang terasa hangat itu.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka berhenti hingga membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Segera mungkin ia menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Akan sangat malu jika pemuda itu melihatnya merona.

"Masuklah."

"…"

"Ayo cepat masuk."

"…"

"Kau tidak mendengarku, hah? Ck!"

Bukannya Hinata tidak mendengar. Pendengarannya masih bagus dan bisa dibilang sangat bagus. Hanya saja ia masih dalam pengaruh khayalannya akan genggaman tangan Gaara pada tangannya dan sepertinya membuat Hinata ketagihan dan sangat menyukainya -meski belum disadarinya-. Lihat saja, gadis itu terdiam dengan menundukkan kepalanya seraya menatap tangan kanan yang telah di pegang Gaara. Kenapa bisa seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja muncul rasa menyenangkan saat tangan kekar itu mengenggam tangannya. Seolah-olah membuat kesedihannya perlahan menghilang oleh tindakan kecil itu saja.

Aneh. Sungguh aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata harus kembali tersentak kaget karena dengan cepat Gaara mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobil yang pintunya sudah dibukakannya. Kasar? Tidak kasar, Gaara tidak mendorong gadis itu dengan kasar ataupun keras. Lembut? Tidak juga. Lalu kasar atau lembut atau setengah kasar dan lembut? Entahlah. Kadang perilaku pemuda itu sangat unik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-arigatou, Gaara-_nii. _S-sudah mengantarku."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

Hinata semakin bingung. Pemuda itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih setia duduk di dalam mobil. Apa yang kurang? Untuk sopan santun dan atas jasanya karena sudah mengantarkan pulang, Hinata sudah berterima kasih. Lalu, kenapa Gaara masih berada disana?

'Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?' bisik Hinata dalam hati seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Tak lama. Lalu pintu mobil terbuka dan Gaara keluar dari sana. Ia berdiri menghadap Hinata di seberangnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, matanya menyorot gadis itu dengan tajam hingga membuat Hinata salah tingkah dan segera mungkin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak nyaman mendapat pandangan seperti itu. Merasa menakutkan.

"Kenapa diam?"

"E-eh?" respon Hinata bingung seraya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan bola matanya yang besar menatap Gaara penuh tanya.

'Sial' gerutu Gaara dalam hati, entah kenapa.

Ooh… lihatlah, karena tindakan Hinata yang menatap bingung pada pemuda itu sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu merasa jantungnya terpacu dengan cepat. Kenapa tidak? Gaara merasa tindakan kecil Hinata itu, semakin membuat gadis bersuai panjang itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Masuklah."

"E-eh… Ha'i… A-arigatou…"

Rupanya begitu. Jadi, Gaara berdiam diri begitu karena menunggu Hinata masuk rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa semenjak penjemputan itu, Hinata bisa meringankan beban hatinya yang begitu berat. Ia mulai bisa kembali menikmati hari-harinya di sekolah seperti biasanya. Dan terkadang sesekali sebuah senyum malu-malu terukir di bibirnya. Aneh. Ia sendiri bingung. Akhir-akhir ini wajahnya tampak cerah.

"Ne… Hinata-_chan. _Beberapa hari ini kau tampak sangat senang, ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis manis dengan dua 'gelungan' di dua sisi kepalanya duduk disamping Hinata.

"E-eh? B-benarkah? A-aku tidak merasa begitu…" sahut Hinata heran dengan pertanyaan teman dekatnya itu.

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi untunglah, kau bisa menikmati harimu lagi dengan tenang." Lirih gadis itu hati-hati. Ia khawatir jika ucapannya akan mengingatkan Hinata dengan kejadian yang sangat menganggu bahkan harus dilupakan Hinata.

"A-arigatou ne… Ten-_chan, _kau sudah mencemaskanku. K-kalau maksudmu semenjak kejadian tempo lalu… a-aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terus menerus memikirkan hal itu. S-semakin aku terus mengingatnya dan bersedih akan membuatku sulit untuk melanjutkan hariku. B-biarlah semuanya berlalu. M-mungkin itu salah satu hambatan untuk menjalani hidupku dan mungkin akan ada banyak hambatan yang akan menguras segala pikiran dan tenaga di masa mendatang. P-patah hati bukan berarti dunia berakhir, bukan?" tutur Hinata dengan bijak tanpa menatap gadis itu. Lalu, sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibirnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis disampingnya.

"Waah… Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa kau bisa berpikiran dewasa seperti ini. Kau memang berbeda, Hinata-_chan_."

"…" Senyum manis kembali terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang tahu kebiasaan Hinata ketika bel usai sekolah berbunyi. Ia akan keluar setelah semua teman-temannya keluar kelas terlebih dahulu. Dan ketika berjalan ditengah lapangan yang luas ia akan menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Gadis manis itu berjalan di tengah lapangan dengan sesekali menatap langit sore yang cerah. Guratan warna jingga perlahan menghiasi langit. Indah sekali. Pikir Hinata hingga ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Senyum miris terukir di bibirnya. Warna jingga akan mengingatkannya pada sosok pemuda ceria itu. Menyedihkan. Tetapi bukan berarti ia akan menjadi phobia ataupun trauma dengan warna jingga dan langit sore hanya karena akan mengingatkan pada sosok itu. Mengenang boleh saja asal jangan terus terjerumus pada masa lalu, teruslah maju karena waktu akan terus berputar tanpa mengenal lelah.

Tiba-tiba langkah Hinata terhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Sebuah sepasang sepatu _Kets_ (?) terlihat dalam pandangannya. Perlahan matanya bergerak ke atas tuk melihat siapa pemiliknya yang begitu berani menghalangi langkah bungsu Hyuuga.

"G-Gaara-_nii_…" lirih Hinata heran dan terkejut mendapati pemuda itu yang sekarang berada dihadapannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seraya menatapnya tajam. Secepat mungkin rona merah mewarnai pipi Hinata. Bagaimana tidak jarak keduanya cukup dekat. "A-ada a-apa d-disini?" Hinata sangat gugup mendapat tatapan dari pemuda itu.

"Ayo pulang."

"E-eh? P-pulang?"

"Hn."

"G-gomen… t-tapi aku dijemput oleh _Nii-san_…"

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

"T-tapi…"

"Neji memintaku menjemputmu."

"_Nii-san_? K-kenapa?"

"Hn."

Gaara tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Ia langsung melengos pergi dengan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang dengan penuh tanda tanya dikepalanya. Ia bingung dan… heran. Beberapa hari ini memang terkadang Gaara datang menjemputnya. Dan bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan jarang lagi karena cukup rutin pemuda itu datang menjemput Hinata dengan berbagai alasan. Tampaknya Hinata harus bertanya langsung pada kakaknya itu.

'Tapi… jika aku bertanya langsung pada Neji -_nii_… dia pasti akan curiga. Apa… aku bertanya langsung padanya saja, ya?' Pikir Hinata selama langkahnya mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa melamun?"

"E-eh? A-aku t-tidak melamun, kok."

"Hn."

"A-ano… b-boleh aku bertanya s-suatu?"

"Apa?"

Hinata harus menghela napas panjang. Suara pemuda itu. Ucapan singkatnya. Gentur tubuhnya. Membuat nyali Hinata serasa menciut. Terlebih lagi aura yang menguak dari tubuh pemuda itu. Sungguh membuatnya takut.

"Kenapa diam?"

"A-ah… a-ano… K-kenapa… K-kau mau repot-repot m-menjemputku?" lirih Hinata seraya memejamkan matanya erat-erat, sementra jantungnya berdetak tida karuan. Jujur, ia merasa takut jika ucapannya itu akan menyinggung perasaan pemuda tampan itu.

Ia semakin takut jika pemuda itu marah terlebih ketika terdengar suara langkah pemuda itu berhenti dan serasa ia sedang melangkah mendekati Hinata. Dalam hati, gadis it uterus saja berucap doa-doa agar menguatkan hatinya dan juga terlepas dari segala mara bahaya.

Mara bahaya?

Apa?

Siapa?

Gaara?

Yang benar saja…

Tapi sungguh Hinata merasa takut pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

"E-eh?"

Tuh kan… dari nada bicara terdengar seperti tidak suka dan mungkin… marah.

"Jadi, kau memang merasa terganggu karena aku yang menjemputmu, begitu?" desis Gaara menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Kenapa pemuda itu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri? Terdengar besitan rasa kecewa dalam nada bicaranya yang sarkatis.

"B-bukan begitu…"

"Lalu? Apa akan ada yang marah jika aku menjemputmu?" Gaara memincingkan matanya seraya mendengus kesal. " Ah, aku lupa kau sudah putus dengan bocah jingga itu, jadi mana mungkin ada yang marah."

Bocah jingga?

Siapa?

Naruto?

Betapa sakitnya Hinata mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. Sebuah luka yang berhasil ia tanam susah payah harus terkuak lagi gara-gara pemuda itu. Mulutnya sangat tajam.

Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia tak mau mendengar itu.

"Ck… lebih tepatnya, dia yang memutuskanmu dan pergi begitu saja."

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas selempangnya yang berwarna hitam. Ia tidak suka, sangat tidak suka dengan ucapan Gaara.

'Kenapa ia bisa tahu?' Bisik Hinata dalam hati.

"Ah… selain pergi, dia juga bertunangan dengan salah seorang temanmu."

"C-cukup! A-aku mohon hentikan…" Lirih Hinata. "B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dan k-kenapa kau harus mengatakannya? Padahal… p-padahal… s-susah payah aku melupakannya tapi kau malah… tahu apa kau tentangku? S-seenaknya bicara… k-kau sungguh menyebalkan. A-aku sangat membencimu!" tukas Hinata langsung beranjak berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang diam terpaku.

Meski samar Gaara masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Hinata menangis. Hatinya mencelos melihat hal itu. Sekeras mungkin ia merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya yang berbicara kasar. Tak seharusnya Gaara berbicara demikian hingga membuat gadis itu mengingat kenangan pahitnya. Betapa bodohnya dia. Dan sekarang ia bingung harus mencari Hinata kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kecilnya yang masih berlari begitu tergesa-gesa memasuki rumahnya tanpa ucapan salam sedikitpun. Hinata langsung menerobos masuk menuju kamarnya dan mengunci rapat-rapat pintu berwarna Dark Brown, hingga menimbulkan penuh tanya dari para penghuni rumah –para asisten rumah tangga-.

Setelah Hinata mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia melangkah menuju ranjang nyamannya seraya melempar tas selempangnya ke lantai. Lalu, dihempaskannya tubuh mungil itu ke ranjang hingga wajah tenggelam dalam bantal kesayangannya. Ia tergugu disana. Isak kecilnya berdendang memenuhi ruang itu. Ia kesal, sedih dan… marah.

"Kenapa harus kau yang mengatakannya? Hiks… hiks… padahal aku sudah menerima semuanya tapi… kenapa kau…" Bisik Hinata pelan.

Gadis itu tak sadar bahwa tangisannya membawanya hingga ia terlelap dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Hinata selalu berusaha menghindar dari Gaara bahkan di saat pemuda itu datang berkunjung, Hinata akan langsung masuk kamar dan mengurung diri hingga pemuda itu pulang. Kekanakan memang tetapi Hinata merasa tidak berani untuk menghadapi Gaara. Ia terlalu takut dan ia belum siap.

Sementara Neji mulai merasa heran dengan sikap Hinata akhir-akhir ini yang sering tampak diam –meski memang orang yang pendiam tapi tidak seperti biasanya- dan begitupun dengan temannya Gaara. Disaat mereka sedang mendiskusikan proyek bersama, perhatian pemuda itu teralihkan dengan menatap tangga menuju lantai dua yang letaknya berhadapan langsung dengan ruang keluarga. Pemuda itu trlihat sedang menunggu dan mengharapkan sesuatu yang muncul dari lantai dua.

Awalnya Neji tidak peduli akan hal itu. Namun, suatu ketika sore hari yang tampak mendung, Hinata baru pulang. Dengan wajah di 'tekuk', gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju tangga. Rung menuju tangga terlebih dahulu harus melewati ruang keluarga. Dan di ruang keluarga itulah tampat Neji dan Gaara biasa mendiskusikan proyeknya.

Saat Hinata berjalan di hadapan mereka, Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang berjalan di hadapannya begitu saja. Pemuda itu menatap sendu pada gadis itu.

"Hinata," gumam Gaara pelan bahkan sangat pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Neji dan gadis yang dipanggilnya itu.

Hinata menolahkan pandangannya sesaat pada Gaara. Dan tak lama langsung melengos pergi. Hinata mengacuhkan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Kali ini Neji merasa curiga dengan tingkah mereka. Sehingga otak jeniusnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa apa mungkin dengan diamnya Hinata dan keanehan pemuda itu –yang memang sudah aneh- memiliki hubungan.

TOK TOK TOK

Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata, ia ingin bicara sesuatu dengan adiknya.

"_Nii-san…_ masuklah…"

"Hinata."

"I-iya…"

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa ada masalah yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"T-tidak…"

"Lalu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sangat aneh?"

"E-eh? Benarkah?"

"Hn. Dan entah kenapa diwaktu yang sama, akhir-akhir ini Gaara juga tampak murung."

"E-eh?"

"Aku menjadi curiga…"

"…"

"Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan Gaara?"

"E-EH?" Hinata kaget setengah mati. Kenapa Neji langsung bicara seperti itu. Apa ia sudah tahu tentang kejadian beberap[a hari yang lalu?

"Aku hanya menebaknya saja. Habis kau dan Gaara terlihat aneh, seperti habis bertengkar. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku menilai bahwa keanehanmu dan sikap Gaara yang seperti kurang semangat itu saling berhubungan."

"K-kenapa begitu?" Hinata tanya dengan hati-hati. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan Neji.

"Ya… karena sudah beberapa hari ini Gaara tidak lagi meminta menggantikanku untuk menjemputmu, ya memang awalnya aku tidak suka jika orang lain yang menjemputmu."

"A-apa?"

"Dan aku bukan orang bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Gaara sudah lama menyukaimu."

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Gaara menyukainya? Bagaimana bisa? Hinata hanya tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah teman Neji yang kerap datang untuk mendiskusikan proyek mereka dan yang Hinata tahu Gaara pun hanya tahu bahwa ia adalah adik Neji. Hanya itu, lalu bagaimana…

"Hei, tak perlu terkejut begitu," ujar Neji seraya tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"_Nii-san…_"

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah besar, bertanggung jawablah dengan apa yang kau pilih."

"Eng!" Keduanya saling melempar senyum hingga Hinata tersentak. Ia mengingat ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia lakukan.

Tanpa mempedulikan Neji, Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya meraih mantel yang menggantung di sisi dindang dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Dia ada di bukit belakang sekolahmu," kata Neji menghentikan langkah Hinata yang terkesan tergesa-gesa.

"Eh?" Sebuah senyum malu-malu mengembang di bibir Hinata. "A-arigatou, _Nii-san_."

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis. Sekelebat Hinata sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Pemuda itu masih terdiam duduk disisi ranjang adiknya seraya menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya menerawang ke setiap penjuru ruangan itu.

"Hinata sudah besar, _Kaa-san_," gumam Neji saat melihat sebuah foto yang berdiri tegak di meja belajar Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari kencang menuju tempat yang di beritahukan oleh Neji. Napasnya memburu dan tetesan keringat membasahi kening dan pelipisnya. Bagaimanapun ia harus menemukan Gaara. Dan terus berharap agar pemuda itu masih berada disana.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat berada di bawah bukit. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang ditumpukan pada lututnya tuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Tak pernah ia berlari sejauh ini. Dan itu sangat menguras tenaganya. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Hinata segera beranjak menuju puncak bukit.

Hingga sebuah senyum kelegaan tergambar di bibirnya. Gaara masih berada disana. Berdiri membelakanginya.

"G-gaara-_nii_!" seru Hinata hingga membuat pemuda yang dipanggil itu segera menengokkan kepalanya.

Kedua matanya melebar tak percaya. Gadis manis itu berada dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Sangat cantik. Pikir Gaara saat itu. Sungguh ia tak percaya bahwa Hinata berada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia mengira gadis itu tak akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Hinata melangkah cepat seraya menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Gaara hingga hampir membuat Gaara terpelanting ke belakang. Bersyukur pada tenaga pemuda itu yang bisa kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dan keheranan bahkan keterkejutan pemuda itu makin bertambah saat Hinata memeluknya erat dan jangan lupakan dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"H-hinata."

"G-gomenasai… A-aku berbicara seenaknya dan berbicara kasar padamu… dan a-aku sungguh kekanakan dengan sikapku yang menghindarimu tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Hinata."

"Maafkan ak-"

Hinata tersentak saat sebuah sepasang tangan melingkar di punggungnya. Gaara memeluk Hinata. Ia membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Tidak apa. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku berbicara kasar padamu dan menyinggung masalah itu. Aku sungguh bodoh."

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Perlahan pemuda itu menguraikan pelukannya dengan mendorong pelan bahu Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis seraya menyentuh lembut poni rata Hinata. Matanya menatap langsung pada gadis itu yang merona hebat.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat," bisik Gaara seraya mengecup lembut kening gadis itu.

"G-gaara-_nii_…" lirih Hinata dengan suara agak bergetar seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu.

"Aku bukan kakakmu."

"E-eh? Aa… G-gaara-_san_…"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang asing untukmu."

Hinata semakin menundukkan kelapanya ketika Gaara berbisik di telinganya.

"G-ga… G-gaara-_kun…_ A-aku… juga m-menyukaimu," bisik Hinata malu-malu.

"Begitu baru benar," lirih Gaara seraya mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan jari jemarinya agar pandangan mereka bertemu dan Gaara bisa melihat rona manis di wajah Hinata. Perlahan ia tersenyum tipis seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Jantung gadis itu berdetak sangat cepat hingga begitu terasa sampai tenggorokannya. Hinata harus menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam ketika wajah Gaara semakin dekat hingga tak terasa sebuah benda lembab menyentuk lembut bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan kecil yang manis. Seketika berubah menjadi lumata-lumatan lembut nan memabukkan. Entah bagaimana hal itu membuat Hinata merasa tidak bisa menampakkan kakinya ke tanah. Meski itu berlangsung beberapa waktu yang tidak menghabiskan satu menit tapi bisa membuat Hinata melupakan bagaimana cara bernapas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa setahun yang lalu hanya karena proyek yang sudah di rencanakan secara matang hingga menyita banyak waktunya, gagal dalam seleksi untuk mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah ke luar negeri. Dan itu disebabkan ada yang menyabotasenya. Entah siapa yang pelakunya. Ia tak peduli. Rasa kesal dan marahnya bertambah saat tahu yang melakukan itu adalah orang suruhan ayahnya yang begitu menginginkan Gaara mengurus perusahaan –padahal Gaara sangat ingin hidup mandiri-. Sungguh ironis.

Dan bukit di belakang sekolah Konoha High School yang menjadi tempatnya menenangkan diri hingga suatu ketika ia melihat hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Dari sana ia bisa melihat seorang gadis manis yang bercengkerama dengan temannya sambil menyantap makan siang di taman belakang sekolah. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itulah yang Gaara rasakan.

Dari sanalah ia mengetahui beberapa kegiatan yang dilakukan Hinata dan betapa beruntungnya Gaara saat tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah adik teman kuliahnya. Dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N :

Fic ini aku Re-Publish karena ada sesuatu hal dan ada bagian yang ku edit ulang dan ditambahkan sedikit…

Semoga bisa memuaskan. Ide ceritanya sudah lama ada tetapi aku baru bisa menyelesaikannya. Memang sempat ada kebingungan untuk alurnya dan bagaimana endingnya. Dan akhirnya jadilah seperti ini.

Semoga teman-teman menyukainya..

Well, mohon saran dan kritiknya untuk fic ini dan fic yang lainnya… hehehe…

Terima kasih telah bersedia membacanya….

.

.

Salam

Suzu Aizawa ^_^ v


End file.
